Will You Marry Me?
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: Katara is asked by Aang to marry him, after this, she thinks about Zuko. Why is he on her mind and what's her feelings for him...? First story like this so be nice!


**I'm going to try a new story! :D A….. ZUTARA STORY! If you're wondering what the…? It is from Avatar the Last ****Airbender****. Anyway, here is the plot. Zuko and Katara are the mean people in this by the way!**

**Plot: Katara is walking along beach thinking about the last fight. How Aang asked her to marry him and she had no idea what to do, she didn't know if she even loved him. When love came into her mind, another face came too… Katara than thought about the boy, how he was going to marry or maybe ask a girl! She didn't want that to happen, why? She didn't really know but he couldn't marry someone else so Katara is going to put a stop to it. Well, she's going to try. **

**What do you think? Well enjoy my first ATLAB story! XD **

It was a sweet warm night near a beach. The stars and the moon were out. "Will you marry me?" The voice was Aang. The boy had grown, still wouldn't grow hair on his head, he was taller and was 23 now. Katara stands there staring. She had grown too, her hair going down her back still down and her eyes wiser. Katara was now 24 years old.

"W-What?" the water bender asked.

The young man smiled. "Katara, I have loved you for a very long time. Remember? We kissed and I know I love you, so will you marry me? I love you SO much, please, marry me!" Aang said. Katara didn't know what to say so she stared. Aang wanted her to marry him…? "I can wait; you can think then give me your answer." Aang said before kissing her cheek and running off.

Still, Katara didn't move. _I'll go for a walk… _She thought. Slowly, she started to walk. Her mind was racing; did she want to marry Aang? She shakes her head. _I know I must. I do kiss him all the time, we are dating so why not? _Her mind said. But her heart said no, she didn't want to marry Aang. _Then who then? _Her mind asked. _Who do I love? _Then, images of a boy with short black hair, golden eyes, pale skin, and a burn over his left eye and was a fire bender. "Zuko…" She whispered. She thought of the boy not too much but her heart speed up at the thought. When Katara looked around she finds she is on the warm beach. She walks to the water line. "Who do I love? I must love Aang." She said again and a different image of Zuko comes to mind. When he truly smiled when he helped save the world!

Katara sits down so her feet are in the water. "WHY IS LOVE SO HARD?!" She yelled. She blushed, why did she even yell? The young woman stared longingly at the water as Zuko stays on her mind. "Zuko…" That is when she remembered Zuko was with… Yue was it? Didn't he love her? OMG! "Zuko!" the woman jumps up. Katara know she had to talk, find or SOMETHING! Zuko needed her….

~With Aang~

_I hope she says yes… _He thought when Katara herself runs up breathing hard. "Katara," Aang called smiling running up to her. "What's up? Did you think about it? Will you marry me?" Aang asked many things.

Katara takes a breathe. "Aang, I need to go… somewhere…." She said.

"Where? Is something wrong?" Aang asked.

Katara shakes her head. "Nothing, I just need to talk... to Zuko…" Her heart races on the sound of his name. WHY?! Katara thought.

Aang stared. She wanted to talk to Zuko…? _WHY?! _His own thoughts too. "Ok." Aang said. They go to find Appa. "Come on, let's go." When this was said, Aang's heart was breaking.

Sokka comes running. "HEY! Wait! I'm coming too!" Sokka said. Aang nods. Katara nods too. Sokka gets onto Appa and they take to the skies. "So Aang, why the long face?" Sokka asked.

Aang looked longingly to Katara who looked away. "No reason." He said. Sokka was about to say something but Katara glares his way. As if she was saying 'Shut up or else'. He does. Katara looked up to the stars before sighing, why did her heart long for _something_. What was it? Why wasn't it Aang? Her mind races till sleep takes over. Her eyes close to dream of nothing but a face.

Katara wakes to the cold air and the sun in her face. "Morning" She looked to find her brother's face.

"Morning…" She said. Her mind goes back to thinking about… Zuko… "Why?" She asked. The two boys look to her. "Forget I said anything." Katara said blushing a little. The two man look away. _Oh Zuko… _She thought. The young woman stares off into the world before they come to… The Fire Nation! "Zuko…" She didn't even know she had said it as Appa lands. As if Zuko had heard her, he walked out looking like a king. His hair had grown but it was cut to look the same. Aang helps Katara off Appa before she goes running to Zuko her heart racing more and more. Sokka gets off before watching with Aang who didn't look too happy. "Zuko, how are you?" Katara asked smiling.

Zuko started to laugh a sweet laugh. "I'm good Katara, but what about you? Have you and Aang done_ it_?" Zuko asked.

Katara blushed a deep red. "N-No," She blushed.

Zuko nodded. "Well, how are things up in the South Pole?" He asked.

The young woman smiled some. "Very well, though I moved from it to live with Aang." Katara said. Her smile melts away at the once dark prince's heart. "And no, we didn't do anything." She added before he could say anything. He smiled softly. Aang watched as his woman smiled and blushed at another man.

"AAA Katara?" He called. She looked over her shoulder to look at him. A 'Yeah what' came from her. "What do you need to talk to Zuko about?" Aang asked.

Katara's whole face becomes a deep red of blush. "Zuko, may I talk to you, alone?" She asked. He nodded as they walked away.

Aang looked mad well Sokka didn't know what had happened.

"So what do you need to talk about?" Zuko asked softly. Katara looked to him; they were in his bedroom to talk. She smiled a little.

Before she could say anything, she kisses him. _WHY AM I KISSING ZUKO?! _She thought. But it didn't stop her, if anything it made her kiss him more. When they pull apart, he smiled. "I'm sorry" Katara said.

"Why?" Zuko asked.

Katara was still in Zuko's arms as her face is red. "Because, I know you and Yue are…. Together…" She said.

Zuko shakes his head. "No, we broke up but we have to be together… It's not that I love her but after you left with Aang, I couldn't take it… Katara, I love you." Zuko said.

Her whole world stopped. "Really, how?" she had said as he kisses her. She melts back into the kiss of happiness.

"I have no idea but I can't live without you." He said.

Katara smiled as she kisses his cheek. "We can't be together you know that… right?" She said kissing down.

He nodded as he moaned. She smirked. "Katara, please, I need you." Zuko pleaded. Katara nods smiling some as she kisses him more.

That night, they were really together….

~The next morning~

Katara was crying. Zuko kisses them away. "Katara, I'm sorry but we can't… we're not even allowed to be together last night." Katara kisses him again.

"No, I love you why can't we be together?" She asked.

Zuko sighed holding her closer. "Because, I must marry Yue well you must marry Aang."

"Why?" She whined.

He holds her close. "I wish we could, I really do. But we can't… you're water well I'm fire… we can't be…" Zuko said sadly.

Katara cried harder. "I'll remember this always." She said kissing his neck. He nodded. "I can't love Aang like I should you know." She added.

He nods again. "I know what you mean. Yue should find someone who could really love her but she gets me." Zuko said.

She shakes her head before putting under his face. "No, she's lucky, she gets you." He kisses her one last time before he had to go. "Bye" They say together as they kiss one last time. Katara walked back to Aang and Sokka. Her heart broke many times but she knows they couldn't.

"You ready to go home?" Sokka asked.

Katara nodded. "Yes, and Aang, I'll marry you." Aang almost jumped for joy. She smiled or tried before going onto Appa and going home.

They got married 2 days later. Zuko had come to say good luck. Katara stared at him. "You happy?" He asked. She nodded smiling. Yes, she loves Zuko but they couldn't let anyone know that; never. "That's good." Zuko said.

"Yes it is, you? When are you Yue marrying?" Katara asked.

Zuko smiled half like. "2 months." It hurt but Katara smiled. They say nothing more as Aang takes Katara to the dance floor. Zuko watches longingly at Katara. _I wish we could be together…. _He thought. Finally, Katara walked over to Zuko.

"Care to dance?" She asked. He nodded as they dance the night away. People thought it was weird for the bride to be dancing so much with Zuko but said nothing. He was the king well Katara was the wife of the Avatar. "Thank you," Katara said smiling.

Zuko smiled. He was happy if only for this minute. "Welcome." He said.

~Later~

Katara waved good bye to everyone as she and Aang leave for their honey moon. "BYE!" They called and drive off into the night. (They're on Appa) "Katara, I'll make your first time the best time." Aang said. Katara was taken aback, first time? Oh yeah, he thought she didn't do _it _yet. Well, Zuko was her first and only but she couldn't tell Aang that. She nods putting on a fake smile.

"Thanks," She said as they kiss. _This is SO wrong, this should be Zuko…. _She thought. Aang smiled at the sight of her.

Katara smiled at Aang as the kiss away into the night.

~3 weeks later~

Katara stared. "I'm… pregnant?" She asked herself. But with who? Aang. It HAD to be. Even if it wasn't, she would say so.

Aang smiled as she sits down. "Do you know what's wrong?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yes, I'm pregnant." He jumped almost as much as when said she had said yes. _Zuko…. _Still, the woman thought of him the man with her heart well the man who she married jumped for joy. She smiled a little as Aang smiled more.

**How was that? Good or bad? It is my first time writing one of these stories so be nice. I don't own anything from the T.V show but the baby is mine. I guess anyway because I made it up :p I'm thinking of doing one about the baby but who knows… REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
